parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truck's New Groove
Cast: #Tow Mater (Cars) as Kuzco (Human) #Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) as Kuzco (Llama) #Shrek as Pacha #Rodney (Robots) as Kronk #Foosas (Madagascar) as Jaguars #Over the Hedge characters as Birthday Singers #Magica De Spell (DuckTales) as Yzma #Marie (The Aristocats) as Yzma (Kitten) #Baby Tails (Sonic) as Kuzco (Baby) #Rolf (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Theme Song Guy #Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) as Old Man #Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) as 1st Guard #Brock (Pokemon) as Man for Bride Choosing #Equestria Girls as Brides #Good Cop as Angel Kronk #Bad Cop as Devil Kronk #Princess Fiona (Shrek) as Chicha #Felicia (Shrek) as Chaka #Tracey (Pokemon) as Chef #Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) as Woman with Pinata #Various Children as Children with Pinata #Bees (Winnie the Pooh) as Bees #Fergus (Shrek) as Tipo #Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) as Bucky the Squirrel #Various Alligators as Crocodiles #Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Bird Bingo #Pauline (Super Mario) as Waitress #Stormtroopers (Star Wars) as Guards #Dumbo (Dumbo) as Cow Guard #Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lizard Guard #Yoshi (Super Mario) as Octopus Guard #Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as Gorilla Guard #Brain (Top Cat) as Ostrich Guard #James (Thomas and Friends) as Warthog Guard #Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Kuzco (Turtle) #Digit (Cyberchase) as Kuzco (Bird) #Kirby as Kuzco (Whale) #and more Gallery Martin (tow mater).png|Tow Mater as Kuzco Streaky (Krypto) 01.jpg|Streaky as Kuzco (Llama) Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Pacha RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney as Kronk Foosas.jpg|Foosas as Jaguars untitled_drawing_by_the_acorn_bunch-d9h8cab.png|Over the Hedge characters as Birthday Singers Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Yzma Marie Cat.jpg|Marie as Yzma (Kitten) Baby Miles Tails Prower.png|Baby Tails as Kuzco (Baby) Rolf.JPG|Rolf as Theme Song Guy Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Old Man Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as 1st Guard Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock as Man for Bride Choosing Large picture of the equestria girls.png|Equestria Girls as Brides No9476457.jpg|Good Cop as Angel Kronk No66989faa81cf31fe5588df38d30ad909db4d1f6acd6c2d7f0f120922852f617c.jpg|Bad Cop as Angel Kronk Princess Fiona.png|Princess Fiona as Chicha Felicia (Shrek).jpg|Felicia as Chaka Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey as Chef Delia with it by chadrocco-d64i9kq.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Woman with Pinata it's-d7zq895-0ed48fa7-fbfe-411b-8f2b-208009afa9d4.jpg|Various Children as Children with Pinata Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg|Bees as Bees Fergus (Shrek).png|Fergus as Tipo Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg|Yo Yo Flamingo as Bucky Alligators in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Alligators as Crocodiles Owl in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Owl as Bird Bingo Pauline 01.png|Pauline as Waitress Stormtroopers.png|Stormtroopers as Guards Profile - Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Cow Guard Discord.png|Discord as Lizard Guard Yoshi.png|Yoshi as Octopus Guard Patrick Star 2 (1).jpg|Patrick as Gorilla Guard Tc_brain.jpg|Brain as Ostrich Guard JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Warthog Guard Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Kuzco (Turtle) It's_DIGIT_01C.png|Digit as Kuzco (Bird) Kirby-01.jpg|Kirby as Kuzco (Whale) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters #Opening/Perfect World #Shrek's Arrival/The Truck's Advisor #Tow Matertopia #Magica De Spell's Revenge #A Diabolical Dinner #Finishing the Job #Shrek Returns Home #Demon Cat! #Into the Jungle/Shrek to the Rescue #The Transition of Power #Battle at the Bridge #In Hot Pursuit #Mudka's Meat Hut #A Cat Alone/Friends, Finally #Playtime at Shrek's House #The Chase #Magica De Spell Confronts Tow Mater/Streaky #A Mix-Up of Vials #Magica De Spell's Kitten Form #A Whole New Groove #End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") #End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:CarsFan360 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof